Esperándote
by Nikk0
Summary: One-shot. GinRan. Un poco de HitsuHina. Gin se va de mision pero... ¿Lograra volver?


Bueno gente, como les prometí aquí el Ginran

…

Una rubia estaba sentada en un pastizal bajo la sombra de un gran árbol observando el atardecer

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo un hombre detrás de ella

-¿G-Gin?- pregunto confusa

-¿Quién mas sino?- hablo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Siempre lo mismo contigo- dijo fingiendo enojo

-Y por eso me amas- se rió mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa

-E-Eso no viene a-al caso- pronunció roja

-Si tu lo dices… vine aquí para decirte algo-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Me iré de misión… 2 meses-

-Oh… gra-gracias por avisarme ¿De qué se trata la misión?- dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de el

-Es secreto- respondió quitando su sonrisa –Rangiku… quiero pedirte algo- en su tono se podía apreciar seriedad, algo raro en el

-¿Qué Gin?-

-Quiero… quiero que… vengas a vivir conmigo- pronuncio mientras la veía a los ojos

-Gin… ¡Por supuesto que sí!- acto seguido lo beso en los labios

-Gracias… por cierto, ten- le extendió un cuaderno que saco de entre su ropa –Escribe para distraerte mientras no estoy- le recomendó mientras su sonrisa característica volvía a su rostro –Volveré… te lo prometo

…

Anotaciones: día 3

_Hace 3 días que te fuiste, todavía no lo puedo creer. Ya te extraño, siento como si hubieran pasado siglos des de la última vez que te vi; extraño tu sonrisa, tu cabello plateado, tú… ¿No se supone que escribía esto para distraerme y no extrañarte? Bueno, ni modo. Tu casa tiene tu dulce aroma, aunque eso es obvio ¿No?_

_Bueno, creo que eso será todo por hoy_

…

Se podía observar a una Rangiku dormida en el sillón de la oficina cuando…

-Matsumoto- saludo un albino con un tono quedado y arrastrando sus pisadas

-¿Ah?… ¡Ah, taicho no me congele, yo solo…- se sorprendió al ver que su capitán, en lugar de gritarle, se sentó, acomodó sus brazos en el escritorio y recostó su cabeza entre ellos

-Deja dormir- masculló cerrando sus ojos

-¿Pero qué…- dijo sin comprender –Ah, ya entiendo, usted y Hinamori-chan se quedaron hasta tarde "_jugando_"- pronuncio la última palabra dándole una mirada picara a Hitsugaya

Al acto, el más joven salto de su lugar totalmente rojo por el comentario de su teniente –¡E-E-Eso no es c-cierto Matsumoto! ¡Una palabra más y te pondré a limpiar todo el Seireitei con tu cabello como trapo!- expresó totalmente molesto

-¡Que malo es taicho!- dijo con cara de oveja destripada –Yo solo espero que Hinamori-chan no haya… bueno… usted sabe… embarazada- hablo haciéndose la distraída

-No te preocupes- pronuncio ya con su tono frio y serio –Me protegí- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, solo para después caer en cuenta de lo que dijo -¡No espera, olvida eso!- pero ya era tarde

-¡WAA taicho! ¡Dígame los detalles!- pidió emocionada

-¿Para qué lo andes comentando por todo el Seireitei? ¡Ni loco! ¡Ahora, vete!- ordeno perdiendo lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba

-Está bien, pero mi silencio le costara caro, muy caro- hablo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa

-Está bien- dijo derrotado –¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero que me traigan 3 botellas de sake para el desayuno a la casa del capitán Ichimaru, otras 3 aquí en la oficina y quiero que usted me pague el bar los sábados- pronuncio alegre –¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Solo dos ¿Por qué a la casa del capitán del tercer escuadrón?-

-Solo hágame caso- respondió quitándole importancia

El capitán solo gruño por lo bajo –Y segundo ¿Quién te enseño a ser extorsionadora?- pregunto incrédulo

-Gin- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse

-"Nota mental: silenciar a Gin Ichimaru"- pensó el albino

…

El resto del día, fue lo más cercano a lo normal. Excepto porque alguien grito "¡SHIRO-CHAN!" a todo pulmón y seguido de un "¡Momo no me mates!"

La teniente del decimo escuadrón llego a su nuevo hogar y se dispuso a escribir en el cuaderno

Anotaciones: día 10

_No puedo creer de lo que me entere sobre mi taicho y Hinamori-chan. Al fin son pareja, alguien tenía que unirlo, pero es una lástima que no fui yo. Bueno, lo que importa es el resultado ¿No? Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… Gin te extraño mucho._

_Eso es todo… por hoy_

…

El sol comenzó a salir y se coló por las aberturas de las ventanas mientras le daba en la cara a la teniente, la cual se movió de lado para evitar perder la continuidad almohada-sueño.

Todo iba bien hasta que…

-¿Quién… será a esta hora?- se preguntaba una semi-adormilada rubia restregándose los ojos al oír que tocaban la puerta. De muy mala gana fue a ver, pero automáticamente cambio de ánimo al ver…

-Esto… le manda el capitán Hitsugaya, teniente Matsumoto- dijo un shinigami cargando con 3 botellas de sake

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte- le hablo con una sonrisa

Después de mucho esperar la teniente de grandes atributos, por fin pudo tener un desayuno como cualquier persona "normal" debía tener, según la rubia

…

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo una!- esto se podía escuchar desde fuera del decimo escuadrón

-No, ya te dije que no- denegaba otra voz dentro

-"¿Quién… quien estará… a esta hora en… el escuadrón?"- se preguntaba una semi-ebria teniente

Al entrar, no podía creer lo que veía: la teniente del quinto escuadrón comiendo sandia y sentada en la silla de su taicho, mientras que, el gran capitán del decimo escuadrón, Toshiro Hitsugaya, el cual nunca se doblego frente a un enemigo, estaba de rodillas suplicando por… ¿Un trozo de sandia?. Obviamente las risas de su teniente no se hicieron esperar

-Ah, hola Rangiku-san- hablo la teniente más joven con una sonrisa

-Ho… hola… Hinamori… chan- decía entre risa y risa

-Cállate… Matsumoto- ordeno su capitán

-Por cierto taicho ¿Tiene lo que le pedí?- pregunto divertida

-Sí, están allí- señalo una mesa con 3 botellas de… sake

Y como si se tratara de un rayo, comenzó a beber el contenido

-Es increíble que yo este fomentando su alcoholismo- hablo refiriéndose a la rubia que vacio una botella de un solo trago

-Tú te metiste en esto- dijo la pelinegra tomando otro pedazo de sandia

-Fue un accidente- se disculpo nuevamente

-Tieneee rashoon, Momitooo- pronuncio totalmente ebria mientras se acercaba a la aludida –Esperen…- advirtió llevándose una mano a la boca

Todos sabían que se aproximaba "eso", por su parte, Momo puso cara de cachorro mojado a punto de ser atropellado. Y lo inevitable… sucedió, pero por suerte, en un rápido movimiento por parte del albino, logro interponer su haori entre la cara de Hinamori y la sustancia que emanaba desde la boca de su teniente

-Me debes un haori- le dijo a la pelinegra

-G-Gracias Shiro-chan- pronuncio temblando al imaginarse cubierta de "eso" –¿Ah? ¿Cómo que te debo un haori?-

-Así es, no puedo usarlo así… lávalo o consígueme otro-

-Pero…- lo miro con toda la ternura que podía demostrar en una sola mirada –¡Apesta a sake!-

-¿Sake?… ¿Dónde?… ¿¡Ah!- reacciono al ver el haori –¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- decía con miedo a ser congelada

-¿Ves? Eso sucede cuando bebes demasiado… ¿Todavía quieres que te envíe el sake?- pregunto rogando que dijera no

-¡Por supuesto que si!- respondió fingiendo indignación –Además… usted fue el que me envió el sake en mal estado- espeto frunciendo el seño

-Insinúas… que yo… ¿¡Trate de matarte!- dijo perdiendo toda su paciencia y saliéndole una vena en la frente

-Así es-

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¡No!- grito la pelinegra

-¡Congela los cielos helados Hyorinma…- sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas y sus labios aprisionados por los de Hinamori, que le estaba haciendo señas a su amiga para que se fuera

Cuando se separaron, el albino quedo con una semi-sonrisa bastante tonta que se borro al caer en cuenta que su teniente ya no estaba

…

**-¡MATSUMOTO!-** escucho una teniente gritar

-"¡Wow! Los pulmones de mi taicho sí que son fuertes"- pensó orgullosa desde el tejado de un edificio

**-¡MOMO!- **se escucho otro grito

-"Ese es nuevo pero… ¿Qué hare ahora"- se llevo un dedo al mentón y… -"¡Lo tengo!"-

…

Todo el resto del día estuvo con Hisagi, Ikkaku, Kyoraku y Renji de bar en bar, haciendo apuestas extrañas y arrasando con toda bebida que contuviera aunque sea una mínima cantidad de aquel "regalo sagrado": alcohol

…

Anotaciones: día 11

_CccCcoomo exstas? Difcualpa qke te eskiba ase perro sse mmie muefren las letras.,: Quanto bluelves quierro trenerte..,, en una xama. Ohhh xaci uonito sobre Mmooittoo_

_Veno essho es too por haj_

…

Unos cabellos plateados se alzaban hacia la luna mientras su dueño estaba sentado en áspera arena, y su mirada se perdía en la nada con una sonrisa al recordar a una persona en particular

-Capitán- lo llamó alguien desde un costado

-¿Qué sucede Izuru?- pregunto el aludido

-Ahora que estamos en Hueco Mundo ¿Me podría decir cuál es el objetivo de esta misión? ¿O para que traemos un pelotón de Kido?-

-Tranquilo, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, ya falta poco- lo tranquilizó

El rubio suspiro derrotado –Esta bien capitán Ichimaru- y luego se fue

El capitán volvió su vista al frente y continuó pensando –"Rangiku-chan… me gustaría saber que estás haciendo"-

…

Habían pasado 40 días desde su última anotación y cada vez que recordaba el estado en la que la escribió, se avergonzaba de sí misma. Ya era tarde y se encaminaba a su "no tan nueva" casa cuando alguien la detuvo

-Rangiku-san- la llamaron desde atrás

-Ah hola Rukia-chan- dijo un poco desganada

-Me dijeron que el capitán Ichimaru esta de misión y pensé en… traerte esto- hablo mientras sacaba desde detrás de ella un peluche de un zorro plateado

-Esto… esto es… ¡Esto es muy lindo!- dijo mientras le arrebataba el muñeco de sus manos

-Me alegro que te gustara, bueno me voy- y acto seguido se retiro del lugar

Entro disparada con el peluche y se puso a escribir en su cuaderno

Anotación día 51

_¡Sí! ¿A que no adivinas que me regalo Rukia-chan? ¡Un peluche! ¡Un peluche de zorro plateado! ¡Como tú! Al menos ya tengo con que distraerme hasta que vuelvas. Date prisa… por favor, quiero tenerte cerca_

_Eso es todo por hoy_

…

Llegaron a un lugar que, a primera vista, era completamente igual a los demás: arena, ramas de los arboles del bosque de Menos, nada diferente.

-¿Para qué estamos aquí?- pregunto un teniente

-Mira, Izuru- dijo señalando un agujero enorme, el cual desprendía una gran cantidad de reiatsu

-¿¡Q-Que es eso!- no podía creer que tanto poder viniera de ese lugar

-La Sociedad de Almas detecto que una gran cantidad de Hollows se estaba agrupando en este lugar, y por estudios realizados por el capitán Kurotsuchi sabemos que si determinada cantidad de Hollows entran aquí… podrán hacer un Vasto Lorde, lo cual supondría un gran problema para nosotros- explico quitando su sonrisa

-¿V-V-Vasto Lo-Lorde?-

-Así es, trajimos al pelotón de Kido para que sellara el lugar, por eso quiero que los protejas con tu vida- ordeno serio a lo que el otro asintió –Bien, ¡Cierren eso!-

-¡A la orden capitán!- se escucho y tomaron posiciones alrededor del área

Los primeros 10 minutos fueron calmados, sin apariciones de Hollows

-¡25% del agujero sellado capitán!- y fue en ese momento que llego el desastre

-¡Nos atacan!- se escucho un grito desesperado

Cientos de criaturas, todas atacando al mismo tiempo. Sangre, cuerpos, extremidades volando por los aires.

-¡Ayu… Aah!- el primer, de muchos, gritos de un oficial que estaba sellando el lugar

-"Mierda"- pensó el peli-plateado –¡Protéjanlos!-

-¡50% completado!-

Los superaban 3 a 1 en número, y si la pelear ya era difícil, no podrían con lo que venia

-¡GILLIAN!- no lo podían creer, sería imposible ganarles -¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-

-¡No lo sé, pero eso es lo que menos importa ahora- respondió el rubio

-¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir!- grito un shinigami soltando su zanpakuto –¡Yo me voy!- y seguido de otros dos, intentaron correr pero el Cero de uno de los Gillian los destrozo

-¡Maldición, manténganse juntos!- vociferó el teniente

-¡Dispara hasta la muerte, Shinso!- y en ese instante 5 Gillian cayeron muertos

El tiempo pasaba, el número de shinigamis disminuía pero el de los Hollows no, es más, se podía jurar que aumentaban. Quedaban pocos: Gin, Kira, 2 del pelotón de Kido y 3 shinigamis mas

-¡90%, solo unos minutos más!-

-¡No tenemos tiempo!- hablo el de aspecto zorruno –¡Kira, quiero que te encargues de que todos huyan cuando esto termine!-

-¡P-Pero capitán…- paro al ver que el aludido lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos y el seño fruncido –Esta bien-

-¡Listo!- fue lo que se escucho al terminar el trabajo

Todos comenzaron a correr, pero unos Gillian les bloquearon el paso, mas no por mucho tiempo gracias a la intervención de Shinso

-¡Capitán!-

-¡Tranquilo, yo los cubro! ¡Váyanse!-

-Pero…- el rubio quiso alegar algo pero no pudo

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!- el nunca le había levantado la voz a su teniente, y por esto se sobresalto al escucharlo

Asintió, aun en contra de su voluntad y se marcho viendo como el peli-plateado luchaba contra esos seres

…

Ese día se lo había pasado viendo si llegaba su amado, pero una gran desilusión y preocupación la invadió al ver que no aparecía. Así que se dirigió hacia su división

-Taicho ¿Por qué cree usted que Gin no llego?- pregunto atenta a la respuesta

-Tranquila Matsumoto, si el lugar es lejos, probablemente se demoren 1 o 2 días en volver, ahora ponte a hacer el…- pero antes de continuar, noto que ya no estaba -¡MATSUMOTO!-

-"Así que 1 o 2 días, bueno ya espere dos meses"- pensaba divertida

…

Anotaciones: día 61

_Se supone que hoy deberías haber vuelto, pero no, no lo hiciste. Mi taicho me explico que tal vez te demores 1 o 2 días más, que remedio, te tendré que esperar. Ven rápido… ya no lo soporto_

_Eso es todo por hoy_

…

Estaba en la sala de reuniones del 1er escuadrón. Se sentía extraño al ver que no había nadie más que él y Yamamoto

-¿Me mando llamar Comandante?-

-Así es, capitán Hitsugaya- respondió el hombre de edad avanzada –Usted ya sabrá que el capitán Ichimaru salió de misión-

-Así es-

-Bien… lo que nos preocupa es que todavía no ha vuelto, esta situación es alarmante- explico calmado –Lo que quiero que haga es que vaya a buscarlo y que prepare una partida de búsqueda de no menos de 20 hombres exceptuando…- dio un suspiro antes de continuar –A su teniente, ya que sabemos de la unión sentimental que los une y esto podría suponer un problema en la búsqueda- sentencio serio –Tendrá un plazo de 15 días para traerlo y cuando ese tiempo termine… se lo dará por muerto-

-A la orden Comandante-

-Puede retirarse capitán- y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta

-"¿Cómo se lo diré? Esto seguramente la destrozara"- pensaba el albino mientras caminaba

…

Ese era el día, era el día en el que SU Gin volvería, y sin prorroga. Ya no soportaba la ansiedad y emoción que le producía su encuentro. Desde temprano fue a esperarlo en la puerta; las horas se volvían inaguantables, estaba por retirarse para tomar una siesta cuando sucedió

-¡Alguien viene!- escucho gritar a uno de los guardias

Rápidamente bajo con los nervios a flor de piel. Pero lo que vio la horrorizo: solo 6 personas… 6 personas totalmente heridas. Busco con la vista al peli-plateado pero no lo encontró. Ante esto, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo hacia el que mejor conocía

-¡Kira!- dijo mientras lo sujetaba de su uniforme -¿¡Donde está el capitán Ichimaru! ¿¡Donde esta Gin!-

-El capitán… se… se quedo- fue lo único que pronuncio antes de caer desmayado

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía creerlo, no QUERIA creerlo. En ese momento soltó al teniente y se desplomo mientras rompía en llanto

…

Se encontraba en el 4to escuadrón, aguardando el veredicto de la capitana. Al verla, se acerco rápidamente

-Capitana Unohana, ¿Cómo esta Kira?- pregunto directamente

-Por ahora está estable- hablo tranquilizándola

-¿Podría…- dudo de terminar la frase

-¿Pasar a verlo? Está bien, pero tenga cuidado- le advirtió a lo que la otra solo asintió

Al sentir como abrían la puerta, instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia allí

-Rangiku-san-

-Hola…- hablo con una sonrisa triste

-Disculpa… por haberme desmayado-

-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa- pronuncio mientras se acercaba –Ahora si pudieras contarme lo que paso…-

-Si- y comenzó con su relato de cómo comenzó todo, cuál era su objetivo, el pelotón de Kido, el ataque de los Hollows y el sacrificio de su capitán. Todo esto fue como un balde de agua fría para la rubia, jamás creyó que podría suceder eso. Al principio creía que era una misión menor, pero ahora con esto… pasaba a ser lo más importante en su vida

Lentamente comenzó a retirarse

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto curioso

-¿No es obvio? A traerlo de regreso- y con esta simple pero concreta explicación, se marcho

…

Se podía observar a un grupo de hombres pero en particular a uno mas bajo que el resto y con cabello blanco que estaba un poco apartado con una pelinegra

-¿¡Que!- fue el grito de la chica

-Momo, no te preocupes, volveré dentro de 15 días- trato de consolarla

-Shiro-chan… no quiero perderte- dijo mientras se abrasaba a el

-Tranquila, volveré te lo prometo- le levanto el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo, y la beso apasionada y a la vez tiernamente –Cuida a Matsu…- su frase fue interrumpida

-¿A quién quiere que cuide… taicho?- hablo alguien a espaldas del albino

-Matsumoto ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con…- nuevamente fue cortado

-Pues pensó mal ¿Y qué es esto?- espeto refiriéndose al grupo

-Vamos en misión de encontrar al capitán Ichimaru- pronuncio frio y tajante

-¿¡Entonces por qué no se me aviso!-

-El comandante me prohibió llevarte-

-¡Eso es mentira!- vocifero molesta

-Lo siento- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse

-¡Espere yo también…-

-No- se opuso…

-Hinamori, suéltame- trato de decirlo calmadamente al ver que se había aferrado a su cintura

Silencio

-¡Hinamori, eh dicho que me sueltes!- comenzó a forcejear al ver que su capitán comenzaba a desaparecer con el resto

Silencio nuevamente

-¡SUELTAME!- grito exasperada y de un rápido movimiento, lanzo a la pelinegra al suelo. Uso el shumpo para llegar donde los demás, pero ya era tarde, se habían ido; apretó los puños de impotencia antes de darse cuenta de que su amiga… ¿Estaba llorando? –Momo, yo… lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada –Debes entender que yo quiero a Gin como tu a mi taicho-

-Lo sé, yo sé que no es tu intención- pronuncio mientras secaba sus lagrimas –Ven vamos a mi casa

-Está bien, antes quiero buscar algo-

Esa noche, y las siguientes, obligo a Rangiku a que se quedara con ella ya que si la dejaba sola seguramente se embriagaría y haría cualquier locura. Allí al menos podía vigilarla mientras bebía: podía escuchar que le hablaba a un animal, mas precisamente a un zorro, de peluche plateado; o sollozaba en silencio. 15 días, 15 días escucho los lamentos de su amiga y ella era la única que la podía consolar. Esa situación era espantosa: el no saber si la persona que mas amas está viva o… muerta estaba acabando mentalmente con la teniente.

El tan anhelado día llego y con el… otra decepción. La sorpresa esta vez fue que el único que volvió fue Hitsugaya tambaleándose por las heridas y la cantidad de sangre perdida, Momo no dudo ni un segundo en ir en su ayuda. Por suerte los exámenes que le realizaron determinaron que no era algo demasiado grave y que se repondría.

Cuando le preguntaron acerca de lo que sucedió, respondió que todos habían sido masacrados por Hollows y… no había ni rastro de Ichimaru, y eso fue lo que termino con la rubia teniente

…

Anotación: día ?

_¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Por qué faltaste a tu promesa? La vida sin ti es una tortura. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que te fueron a buscar? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos, tal vez tres?¿O un año? Realmente no me importa ya que ni siquiera cuento los días, no, ya no. Desde ese día intente hacer distintas cosas: tratar de convencer al Comandante de que me deje ir a encontrarte, lo cual fallo; beber mucho más para tratar de olvidarte, también fallo y muchas otras cosas, pero la que se lleva el premio fue cuando trate de suicidarme. Aun lo recuerdo…_

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba aquí, en tu casa, en NUESTRA casa con Haineko en mano todavía enfundada._

_Escuche que tocaban la puerta pero no le di mucha importancia, desenvaine mi zanpakuto y la admire, volvieron a tocar y trate de ignorarlo. "Adiós" fue lo único que pronuncie, cerré los ojos y dirigí la hoja hacia mi esperando el impacto… el cual nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos pude ver que la mano de Hitsugaya había desviado el ataque hacia un lado_

"_No puedes hacerlo, lo siento" fue lo único que pronuncio y se llevo a Haineko_

_En ese momento me sentí la persona más estúpida del mundo, no era capaz ni de suicidarme yo misma. Era una completa inútil_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Luego de unos días de no haber ido al trabajo, hice acto de presencia y podía escuchar que muchos se compadecían de mi estado. Aunque lo más importante fue que… recupere mi zanpakuto, si, estaba escondida en uno de los archivadores vacios de la oficina._

_Estoy decidida, lo hare y nadie podrá detenerme, lo siento Hitsugaya, lo siento Momo, lo siento por todos pero quiero estar junto a mi Gin_

Las lagrimas se plasmaron en el papel y lentamente hiso que Haineko se elevara para que tome impulso para luego… clavarla en su estomago. La sangre comenzó a derramarse, un poco cayó sobre el papel, otro poco en el suelo y un poco en su ropa. Pudo escuchar como la hoja cortaba pero… no sintió dolor. Al mirar hacia abajo se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver que alguien había frustrado nuevamente su intento de terminar con su vida interponiendo una mano entre el filo y su cuerpo mientras que con la otra detuvo la zanpakuto

-No… por favor, no lo hagas-

-"¡Esa voz!"- pensó absolutamente sorprendida. Al voltearse, lo encontró… allí con una mirada triste y los ojos abiertos se encontraba el peli-plateado con aspecto zorruno –Gin…- se lanzo desesperadamente hacia él, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, ni pasado. Lo amaba, lo amaba de sobre manera –Creí… creí que… te perdería- hablo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí… no iré a ningún lado- comenzó a acariciar su cabello

-¿Qué… te sucedió?- pregunto al ver que estaba todo ensangrentado, con heridas profundas, su uniforme y haori casi totalmente destruidos –¿Cómo… volviste?-

-Es secreto- dijo con una sonrisa verdadera y no una de esas burlonas que acostumbraba

-Ven, vamos para que te curen- y colocando uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda de la mujer comenzaron a caminar hacia el 4to escuadrón

-Te amo Rangiku-

-Y yo te amo a ti, Gin-

Una cosa era segura: cuando Ichimaru Gin prometía algo, lo cumplia sin importar cuando ni cuánto tiempo le llevase completarlo. Y desde esa ocasión, no volveria a dudar de el

…

Bueno, este fue el Ginran que les prometí en "Problemas". Y este es, por mucho, el One-Shot más largo que escribí.

**IMPORTANTE: **si te gusta el HitsuHina pronto subiré uno y el Summary será: "Algunas personas lo tienen todo, pero no son felices. Cuando esto sucede, solo se necesita… amor ¿Pero qué sucede cuando hay problemas con el amor? Prostitución, Drogas, Violencia y mas". O algo así

Aclaración: los personajes que fueron utilizados en este Fic, no me pertenecen yo los utilizo con el único motivo de divertir sin ninguna remuneración económica a cambio

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
